The Ultimate Adventure
by AekoTheStoryTeller
Summary: Ben's transformation leads him to nowhere.. Or so he thinks. This transformation will help him have the time of life with many ladies waiting for him to take them.


"O-Oh Kevin! Faster!" Gwen moaned.

Sounds of bodies slapping against each other can be heard in Kevin's car. The two were going at it like animals in the back of his car. It was a celebration sex for winning against the Highbreed.

One of Gwen's hands was on Kevin's hair going through it while the other one was placed on the window. Kevin was her first and only one and he loved to do it in his precious car.

"Right there Kevin! Keep hitting it!" Gwen said loudly feeling him touching her g-spot.

Kevin let out a moan of his own as he felt her warmth surrounding his cock. She was able to take all of him inside her.

"Gwen I'm going to cum!" He said.

Gwen could only nod her head as she felt her time coming up as well. Together the two let out their release which could be seen dripping from Kevin's penis and Gwen's pussy.

Her boyfriend laid on top of her catching his breath. She ruffled through his black hair, looking at the roof of the car.

 _I can go a little more._ She thought to herself. Gwen looked at Kevin and saw the exhaustion in his face. He was always the one and done kind of guy, stamina wasn't his strong suit for this occasion.

 **One Month Later**

"Mr. Tennyson! Mr. Tennyson! Over here!" Shouted a reporter.

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, saved the world countless times and everyone in Earth knows it. Some hated him, blaming him for all the times that Earth was nearly destroyed while others adored him and even praise him. Right now he just finished stopping a couple of crooked criminals from robbing a bank, easy work for Ben.

"Sorry guys don't have time for an interview this time. I have to go, something important is going on right now." Ben said before transforming himself into Jetray.

He was out of their sights in less than half of second with his quick speed. In another part of Bellwood Jetray landed on the roof and transformed back to Ben. He activated the Omnitrix and scrolled through hundreds of aliens. It wasn't that long ago that the Omnitrix unlocked another huge set of alien for Ben to play with, this was perfect time for him to play around.

"Which one should I choose." Ben said still scrolling through the list of aliens. "This one seems cool."

In a flash of green light, Ben transformed into... "Me?" He exclaimed not feeling any different.

It was true, Ben didn't transform into any alien he was himself, but he spotted on his left wrist that the symbol of the Omnitrx was there, but not the Omnitrix itself.

"Weird." Ben said scratching his head.

An idea popped in his head as he believed he know what exactly he transformed too. "Maybe this is my ultimate form?" He said recalling his future self having that ability.

Looking down from the roof and on the sidewalk where no one was walking on, Ben gulped before jumping down. He managed to land on the sidewalks with ease, his feet smashed hard on the sidewalk leaving cracks, but it didn't hurt Ben.

"Awesome!" Ben said.

He then pressed the symbol of the Omnitrix on his left wrist with his right hand and shouted. "XLR8!"

Expecting to be fast, Ben ran towards the other side of the streets, but unfortunately for him he had only a small increase of speed. It wasn't the same kind of speed like XLR8.

"Did I do it wrong?" Ben wondered.

He stood next to a lamppost and slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix once again. "Humungousar!" With that said he placed two hands on the lamppost. He attempted to lift it up with his supposed super strength, but it wasn't there. He did feel slightly stronger than his regular form, but not even close to be considered super strength.

"What a weird form." He said before slapping the symbol once more expecting to be back to normal.

"Oh come on stupid Omnitrix, turn me back or at least change me into an alien." Ben shouted as he continued to slap on the symbol.

"Mommy look! It's Ben Tennyson!" A small blond haired kid said.

Ben looked up and saw the kid hopping excitedly in front of him with the mom next to him just smiling.

"Please excuse my son, it's just that he's a huge fan of yours." The mom said.

"Uh." Ben said unsure what to do. "No problem."

"Can I take a picture with you?" The boy asked.

Ben simply smiled at his small fan. "Sure!" This got a smile from the boy.

After taking a couple of pictures with the boy, the mother looked at Ben and nodded her head. "Thank you, maybe this could keep him quiet for a bit."

Ben laughed. "He reminds me of me." He admitted.

As the two continued to chat, unnoticed by either of them an invisble mist came from Ben's mouth and went inside the mother. The mother blinked a couple of times as she felt something changed in her. She looked carefully at Ben, tilting her head sideways creeping Ben out.

She then leaned in to whisper. "How about we go to my house, Mr. Tennyson?"

Ben nearly jumped from that random comment. "Huh?!"

"Oh come on, I can drop my boy to a next door neighbor while we get _busy_." She whispered as she touched Ben's jacket.

"You're crazy!" Ben said running off.

The mother simply smiled as she watched Ben run down the streets. Her son simply blinked as he was confused as to what just happened.

…...

"Sorry about ending our date a bit early."

Outside of Gwen's house were both Kevin and Gwen, they were both inside Kevin's car. Kevin wore a a great black suit with matching pants and shoes. Gwen, seated in the passenger seat was gorgeous, she wore a deep crimson v-neck dress that managed to really show her impressive figure and curves.

"Yeah right." Gwen said rolling her eyes at the comment.

"I'm serious." Kevin exclaimed before putting a hand on Gwen's legs. "It's just that there's going to be a huge sale in this underground alien market. They're going to have lots of stuff and I need to get my hands on some of them."

Gwen let out a sigh. It was always with alien tech with Kevin, that seemed to be the most important thing to him.

"It will only be for the weekend. After that I'll be all yours." Kevin said, rubbing Gwen's legs.

"Fine." Gwen replied pushing his hand away. She opened the door and got out of the car. "Have fun with your huge sale." She said before walking back into her house.

Kevin let out a sigh of his own as he watched his girlfriend walk in the house. She'll get over it one day. Besides he can't focus on her right now, this sale was important!

Gwen slammed the door behind her with force. She was angry with Kevin they have been dating for a long time, but she was still number two to him. Walking upstairs she noticed her door open. Her parents were gone for the week so there shouldn't be someone in the house. She raised a hand which had a pink mana bubble, ready to be thrown at anyone.

Slowly she entered the room still in a defensive stance. "Hey Gwen! It's about time you got home!" Ben greeted.

She dropped her hand. "Ben! What are you doing here?"

"I need your help! The Omnitrix is going crazy again." Ben said as he took off his jacket to show her the symbol of the Omnitrix on his wrist. "I tried using a new alien, but the Omnitrix just vanished and left me with this symbol."

Gwen leaned down and examined the symbol carefully. Sure enough it was the same symbol whenever Ben would turn alien. She leaned back and quickly pulled up a chair and sat across the chair.

"And you can't transform to any alien?" Gwen asked.

Ben sat on the edge of the bed. "No, this stupid watch won't work anymore. Heck I can't believe the watch is gone."

He finally realized what today was and looked up at Gwen. "Hey how was your anniversary dinner with Kevin?"

Gwen sighed. "Dinner was fine, I guess." She said before putting her head on the top of the chair. "But I thought we were going to do more, but lately he's just been thinking of cars and how to upgrade them."

Ben stood up and placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder, her chin was still on top of the chair but her eyes met his. "You should be treated much better. I'll talk to Kevin when he gets back."

Gwen smiled, but unknown to her or Ben was an invisble breath that came out of Ben's mouth and managed to creep into Gwen's nostrils. Whatever she inhaled reached towards her brain and instantly she felt different.

"Well I should take off." Ben said as he turned around towards the bed where his jacket was laying on top.

What he wasn't expecting was Gwen tackling him to the bed. She managed to turn him around, his back now on the bed and she was on top of him. Quickly she pulled her red heels out and dropped it on the floor. Before Ben could even say anything, she locked lips with him. Her tongue entered his mouth and Ben couldn't help but enjoy it.

The two tongues battled for dominance each pushing the other, liquid being exchange. The little battle lasted for a minute, Ben lightly placed two hands on Gwen's shoulder and pushed her back just enough for their mouths to separate.

"Gwen." He lightly said, looking at her. "Should we be doing this?"

"Are you nervous?" Gwen said putting a finger on Ben's chest. "Kevin used to make jokes about you not being a man. Something about not being able to pleasure Julie enough which was the reason she left you." She leaned back, but was still on his laps. "Maybe he is right." She said.

Ben blinked many times as he repeated what she said in his head. _Kevin said that?_ Not thinking about anything else, he quickly flipped Gwen over, now he was on top of her.

"And you believe him?" He now asked her.

Gwen was smirking in the inside, knowing she just pushed the right buttons, but he needed just a little more push. "Give me a reason not to." She replied.

Just like that, a switch was switched in Ben's head as he now gave Gwen a quick passionate kiss. He quickly moved towards her open neck and gave small kisses trailing down to her chest. He used both hands to push the straps of the dress off her shoulders. He pushed it down to reveal her perfectly sized breast. Ben sucked the left breast while his right hand fondled with her right.

The stimulation got Gwen moaning lightly, her creamy legs already on his behind. Her hands was on his back, she started to pull his black shirt over his head. Ben stopped kissing her breast to remove his black shirt revealing his athletic body. Gwen admired what she was seeing, it wasn't as muscular as Kevin's, but it was still impressive.

Ben leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Should I take off your dress or will you?" His hot breath made her even hotter.

Gwen pushed her dress downward motioning for Ben to pull the rest of it off her. He followed and dropped the dress on the floor behind them. When he looked back at Gwen, he couldn't help but be amazed at her well nude toned body, no doubt fighting aliens and practicing karate helped with this body.

Gwen sat up and pulled Ben's belt off of his pants. Ben quickly unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor as well leaving his black boxers on. Gwen was mere inches away from taking off the boxers, but Ben lightly pushed her back on the bed.

"Let's not get too hasty, Gwen." He said, now back on top of her.

His hands were on Gwen's ankle and he started to move up now up to the firm thigh. His head was on her stomach now giving light kisses while his hands still worked on thighs, clinging on to them.

Gwen's hands were on Ben's face pulling him towards hers. "Let's skip the foreplay." She said before pulling him in for a kiss.

Ben continued to kiss her while his left hand went near her lower area. He pushed one finger inside her, able to feel the wetness coming from inside her. He wiggled around her creating a bit more space for his second finger to go inside her. Instantly she pulled away from his mouth and moaned.

"C-Come on Ben. Let's do this." Gwen managed to say.

Ben eyebrow came up, was she always this quick with Kevin? "Why, let's enjoy this part first."

"Why? Are you hiding something that you're not proud of?" Gwen said, teasing about his manhood.

 _Second time she did this._ Ben thought as he was now off the bed. He was getting tired of her questioning his manliness. Ben pulled his black boxers down revealing his endowed manhood. Gwen tried to take a look at it, but Ben quickly pushed her head back not giving her a chance to see what he was equipped with.

"When this is done, you won't ever question me again." He said.

Gwen got even hotter from hearing that, she pulled his head in for another kiss. While the two kiss, she felt something poking her thigh, something hard. Ben broke the kiss, his left hand hand guided his endowed gift near Gwen's pussy.

She tried to look, but Ben right arm was on her chest not letting her get up. "I hope you're ready for a long ride." He said.

Both his hands were now turned to fist as they planted themselves on the bed giving him more elevation. Slowly the head of his endowment entered her pushing warm walls easily. Both of them moaned as Ben now held onto her curvy waist.

He managed to put five inches inside her, but the rest of his penis was still outside. "Dammit Gwen, how are you so tight?" Ben gritted his teeth as he tried to push another inch inside her.

"Ohhh!" Gwen moaned feeling the thickness of Ben inside her. _His length is about Kevin's size. But his thickness is so much bigger.._

Ben pumped inside Gwen still only 6 inches inside her, but it was enough to touch her g-spot. The bed was softly creaking with every thrust that Ben gave.

Feeling that he won't be able to penetrate her even deeper, Ben quickly grabbed Gwen by her ass and stood up from the bed carrying her with his hands and his dick still inside her. Gwen let out a yelp surprised by his sudden movement, but quickly wrapped her legs around him.

Ben pushed her down on him trying to fit more of his endowment into her but she was just too tight to take any more of him.

Gwen was finally able to look down to see what Ben was equipped with. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the same length that Kevin had was inside her, but there was still another 6 inches outside of her.

 _Talk about endowment!_

"It seems Kevin is the one who is not truly a man." Ben said as he stopped moving inside her. Gwen saw Ben smirking in victory.

Ben then gritted his teeth. "I'm just going to push through." He said.

In one powerful thrust, he fought through the tightness and managed to put another inch inside her. Uncharted area was being discovered inside Gwen as he now pumped inside her as she was coming down on him.

Her delicate fingers were on his back softly scratching him as she felt him going deeper and deeper.

"Kevin won't be able to satisfy you anymore with his shrimp of a dick." Ben said as he continued to dig his way in her.

"Ohhh faster B-Ben!" Gwen moaned ignoring his comment.

He was filling her like no one has ever done. Unaccustomed to the feel of something touching her so deeply, her head rolled back as she moaned his name out loud.

"Whose the best?" Ben said still pushing inside her.

Gwen moaned as a response which wasn't enough for Ben. In retalitation Ben pushed even more of himself inside her with such power that he touched her cervix for the first time. The touch made Gwen's toe curl up and her eyes nearly rolling.

"Just shout it out Gwen!"

Ben was barely able to keep focus, her tight walls consumed his cock over and over, his hips snapped forward in quick and powerful strokes that made her breasts bounce every time he was burried within her. It was enough for Gwen to cum for the first time tonight, Ben felt her cum dripping onto his cock and onto the floor.

"BEN!" She shouted.

Slowly Ben went back to the bed and laid her on it with his dick still connected. Her deep breaths can be heard, but that didn't stop Ben at all. He worked like a machine and kept on going making the bed creek louder than before.

Gwen weakly placed her hands on his shoulders as she felt him enter her once again. It felt as if Ben was splitting her open, his cock was just so big it seemed to make her blood boil with pressure as he laid into her with a rhythm that was as hot and heavy as it was quick. She has never been taken like this; Kevin may be the macho guy but he lacked the right tools to back it up when in bed. Ben on the other hand was the one pushing her past her limits with such an endowment that would make any woman moan just by looking at it.

"Still so tight." Ben muttered as he continued to pound his way in her trying to loosen her folds up.

Gwen closed her eyes as she moaned again; Ben wasn't making that simple love to her like Kevin would. No, he was fucking her, he was fucking her like an animal and she loved every minute of it.

"Y-You're... so big..." Gwen cried, wrapping her legs around his waist and rolling her hips in time to meet his every plunge. She can't believe that Ben was capable of doing this; his hips rising and falling as he mercilessly drove his cock into her depths before withdrawing until just the tip remained inside then plunging back into her with a low grunt that made all her world melt away into a sea of pleasure. "Amazing..."

Ben couldn't help but smile with primal satisfaction as he heard her moan every time he plunge into her. Still he was tight, but he managed to once again go all in at once touching her cervix once again, making her toes curl just like before from the incredible touch.

"Kevin may have taken your virginity, but he'll never be able to give you this kind of pleasure. He'll never really know what it's like to go so deep that a wall blocks the path to go even further." Ben said.

Ben now for the first time pounded through her multiple times at quick speed touching her cervix every time he came in, but wasn't planning to stop. He wanted to do the impossible something that he was sure Kevin would never be able to do or even dream of. Ignoring the moans coming from Gwen, he continued his powerful thrust going through her folds making them stretch even farther.

"Wait Ben!" Gwen shouted knowing what he was about to do, she clinged on to him for dear life.

Not feeling anymore restraints, Ben used all his strength in his legs and slammed himself into her; pushing through the small hole of the cervix for the first time. Gwen moaned loudly as she cum for the second time.

"But every wall can be break down." Ben finally said as he now slowly thrusted in and out of her.

Feeling satisified with this position, Ben took his cock out of her and flipped her so that her stomach was now facing the bed. Knowing this position she was on her knees with her ass high in the air for Ben to penetrate. Fucking her doggy style, Ben continued his onslaught of strong thrusting with quickness.

 _Incredible to believe that Ben is like... Super human in bed._ Gwen thought as she tried to hold herself in this new position.

Her legs were slightly above the bed as now Ben held her by her stomach. Gwen placed her face on her pillow moaning into it as Ben was now back into touching her cervix.

Soreness was building up for her legs and arms, but she didn't quit she wanted him to cum before she would call it quits. Ben felt his cum building up ready to explode any minute now. His hands were on the side of her ass with his dick now outside still going hard. In one swoop motion he went inside her, but he didn't stop there he slammed his hips harder on to Gwen's ass pushing dick past the cervix once more. The small hole of the cervix managed to open up just enough for Ben to thrust in. He continued to plow into her cervix and in just another second later Gwen was cuming for the third time. Fatigue can be seen on her face as well as her legs as they dropped to the bed.

"Ben you are too much!" Gwen moaned

Feeling even more excited he continued to push through the cervix. "Get ready Gwen, it's coming!" He shouted. With one last push he cum inside her.

Gwen now lay on her bed, arms wide open as well as legs, tired from this intercourse. Her head was on the pillow, but at the corner of her eyes she saw Ben looking at her.

Ben was eyeing her, her whole body was sweaty from having him inside her. He gave a toothy grin as he layed on the bed. Words came out of his mouth, words that Gwen couldn't believe he would say.

"Ready for round 2?"


End file.
